


Our Love Sublime

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bartender Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pick-Up Limes, Pick-Up Lines, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Will Be Here All Week, Under-Counter Blow Jobs, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: The screen lit up and Stiles hurried to dim it as he pulled open a message to Derek -Don’t panic- before sliding it back into his pocket and settling the bucket down beside him.“I’ll deal withyoulater,” he chastised in a whisper as he pushed himself onto his knees. Derek’s hand slid into his back pocket to gather his phone after it had chimed and Stiles heard a quiet, “What?” before he made his first move.He ran his hands up Derek’s thighs until they rested on his waistband, his fingertips stroking the sliver of skin Stiles had loved to leave marks on. Derek startled as he tried to back away from the grip, but Stiles hooked his fingers into his belt loops and kept him where he was.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202





	Our Love Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #27 - I chose _Public Sex_. 
> 
> Title from [Love Sublime by Nile Rodgers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rD4YQplTYAk). 
> 
> Please enjoy the gratuitous use of bar related puns!

Stiles considered himself sneaky and it was one attribute he was very grateful for considering who he hung around with. Werewolves had such keen hearing that Stiles could roll his eyes and they would know - granted they would probably have assumed it based on how often he judged their stupidity - but he loved that his friends helped him to learn some human-focused tricks. 

Which was how Stiles had found his way into the Hunter’s Moon, the bar that Derek decided to buy on a whim so Stiles’ dad would stop asking him when he was going to be getting a job. He hadn’t thought Derek had been serious at first - buying a bar to impress the Sheriff wasn’t exactly the most ideal plan - but he had the inheritance and a strange passion for mixing drinks so it really only made sense. 

When he had told Stiles that he would be spending a majority of the nights he  _ could _ be using to hang out with his boyfriend behind a bar, Stiles was less than impressed. Derek had known what Stiles’ new schedule was as he followed in the surprising footsteps of the teachers he used to drive insane and was well aware late nights were mostly out of the picture once school started. It had already taken careful maneuvering to get alone time with Derek between pack meetings, teacher workshops, and the inevitable evil that seemed to pop up more often than not in the town Stiles was growing to loathe more each day. 

Before he could upset himself too much, Stiles glanced around the crowded bar and could barely stifle the small feeling of pride that rushed through him as he saw what Derek had built the place into. He had known it was important to Derek to prove himself to everyone around him, so to see the happy, joyfully inebriated, and flushed faces of the “usual” customers that had made the Hunter’s Moon their home had Stiles beaming with excitement. It wasn’t quite busy enough for Stiles to blend in with the crowd but everyone was too glued to the TV watching the Thursday Night Football game to send Stiles more than a quick glance and wave. 

Stiles slid behind the bar when he had thought no one was looking - Derek had warned the night staff that while Stiles was his boyfriend of three years, he was still under the legal drinking age and was to  _ not _ be served under any circumstances - and reached to grab a glass from the back shelf. Just as his fingertips brushed the intended cup, the group roared behind him as something no doubt exciting happened in the game. Stiles flinched a bit too hard and his hip hit the edge of the cabinet causing a bucket of limes to fall to the ground. 

“Shit!” Stiles cursed as he dropped to all fours to hastily pick them up. He put all of the slices back in the bucket before he realized just how unsanitary that would be and a bit of panic set in. He crawled to the other side of the bar and stretched blindly for the water sprayer so he could wash them off, but his hand collided with a bottle of what he soon figured out was tequila as the alcohol dripped down the fridge beside him. He scrunched his nose at the strength of the smell and was gagging overdramatically when he heard Derek’s voice. 

“Boyd! You’re supposed to be taking orders, not watching the game!” Derek chastised from somewhere on the other side of the bar. Stiles shuffled backward until he was nestled underneath the counter with the bowl of limes clutched to his chest. 

Stiles glared down into the bucket and whispered, “This is  _ your _ fault,” before he bit his lips shut as Derek’s booted feet came into view. He tried to stay silent which proved to be quite difficult when Derek turned and bent over to grab a spare bottle of tequila out of a fridge on the back wall. Stiles stifled a laugh as Derek grumbled to himself, cursing Boyd’s incompetence for the spilled alcohol. He slammed his hand over his mouth as Derek walked back over to him, mixing a quick drink before leaning over the counter to hand it off to the paying customer. 

Stiles may have considered himself sneaky, but he was absolutely unsure of how to get out of the situation he had found himself in. Then Derek lifted his shirt to clean off the counter and his perfectly tanned skin came into view as if putting on an exclusive show and Stiles figured he would be a fool not to take advantage of the situation. He could still hear the chatter of the customers intensely focused on the apparently thrilling football game as he pulled out his phone. 

The screen lit up and Stiles hurried to dim it as he pulled open a message to Derek -  _ Don’t panic _ \- before sliding it back into his pocket and settling the bucket down beside him. 

“I’ll deal with  _ you _ later,” he chastised in a whisper as he pushed himself onto his knees. Derek’s hand slid into his back pocket to gather his phone after it had chimed and Stiles heard a quiet, “What?” before he made his first move. 

He ran his hands up Derek’s thighs until they rested on his waistband, his fingertips stroking the sliver of skin Stiles had loved to leave marks on. Derek startled as he tried to back away from the grip, but Stiles hooked his fingers into his belt loops and kept him where he was. Wide eyes stared down at him as realization flooded Derek’s face and Stiles brought one finger to his lips to urge Derek into silence. 

Derek’s head shot up as someone approached the bar and shouted their order for a vodka tonic which Stiles was grateful for. Both of the ingredients were in reach of Derek from where he froze and Stiles wasn’t about to let his boyfriend go anywhere when his growing cock was so close to Stiles’ mouth. He glanced up just in time to see Derek’s terse nod with a blush starting to rise to his face, and Stiles smirked in satisfaction up at his boyfriend. 

“Coming r-right up,” Derek stuttered as he stiffly reached for the glass and bottle he would need. Stiles was pleasantly surprised when Derek didn’t try to move away again as if he had either accepted his fate or was just as into the idea as Stiles was. 

Stiles waited until Derek had loaded the cup with ice, counting to three as he poured in the liquor before he grabbed the spray for the tonic to fill it the rest of the way. Stiles took the brief moment of focus to run his nose along the obvious bulge in Derek’s jeans before using his teeth to pull down his zipper slowly. The hand Derek wasn’t using to mix the drink gripped onto the counter with white knuckles as Stiles slid his tongue along the briefs that were now in his view. 

Ice clinked through the air and Stiles had hoped Derek’s hand was shaking in arousal and not anger as he handed the drink over the counter. Stiles tried not to be annoyed at the lack of a thank you from the customer, opting to focus on reaching his nimble fingers between the open zipper and pulling Derek’s already half hard cock through the small hole. He jumped only slightly when he felt Derek’s fingers comb through his hair but was grateful for the assurance he wasn’t completely off base with his idea. 

Derek’s attention flew to the front door, the bell’s chime signifying another customer, and Stiles didn’t hesitate to take Derek fully into his mouth. He barely heard the huff of breath that pushed out of Derek’s lungs as he tried to keep his composure, busying himself with wiping down the counter again as if Stiles wasn’t blowing him at his place of work. Stiles felt himself hardening at the reminder that they were in  _ public _ and his mouth was full of Derek’s cock as if they were in the privacy of their own bedroom. 

Stiles had to muffle his own groan of satisfaction as Derek hardened the quickest Stiles had ever seen, hitting the back of his throat after only a few bobs of his head. He had to resist the urge to grip onto Derek’s ass and pull him closer, not wanting to risk breaking his counter cover. He sucked at Derek’s cock lightly, suddenly very aware of how much noise his mouth had made when he had given blowjobs. He reminded himself that one of the perks to having a werewolf boyfriend, though, was that Derek could hear every single sound in that bar, including the soft moan that left Stiles’ lips as Derek’s hips thrust forward of their own volition. 

“How’s Stiles, man? I haven’t seen him around here in a long time!” A cheery voice that Stiles hadn’t realized had walked up to the bar asked. He recognized it almost immediately as Danny and a huff of laughter pushed out of his stuffed mouth before he could stop it. Derek swiftly covered it up with a choked laugh of his own, reaching for a stemmed glass to pour Danny’s usual drink in. 

“He’s still getting used to his student teaching schedule, so bar nights aren’t really in the cards for him right now,” Derek said - almost a bit too easily considering Stiles’ lips were wrapped around his dick - as he grabbed the bottle of white wine they kept especially for Danny’s visits. 

Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek’s thighs and dug his nails into the fabric of his jeans to tease him, but when he glanced up, he caught sight of the nearly empty bottle and a surge of panic rushed through him. Derek’s eyes widened and they darted back and forth between the empty bottle and where Stiles presumed Danny was standing, nervousness clear in his reddened features. 

“You always have an extra bottle in the back, Derek,” Danny said with a laugh as he leaned across the counter to shove at Derek’s shoulder playfully. In an act of unexpected jealousy, Stiles sucked hard on his boyfriend’s cock at the friendly gesture and Stiles had hoped Derek's bitten lip was to suppress a moan. 

“They, uh, ran out. Didn’t deliver this week. I--” Derek slammed the bottle onto the counter as Stiles bobbed his head rapidly, grateful for the loud cheer that seemed to drown out his obvious slurps. Derek’s chest heaved as he glared at Danny, his fist bracing on the edge of the counter as his legs started to tremble. Stiles had known that Derek’s quaking was brought on because he was trying his hardest not to thrust his hips wildly so he could push himself deeper into Stiles’ throat. 

“Jeez, Hale, it’s fine. I’ll go crazy tonight and have a mojito?” Danny’s voice was filled with fear as if his drink order might be his cause of death, but Derek nodded and pushed closer to the counter as Stiles slid his tongue along the underside of Derek’s cock. 

“Yeah, let me just grab a--” Stiles glanced down at the bucket of limes beside him and groaned, his eyes slipping shut in shame. He had known it was not fair to Danny, but he reached deep into the bucket to grab a handful of limes that hadn’t hit the floor and tapped at Derek’s leg insistently. Derek only glanced down when Stiles slid his teeth along the top of his cock just enough to startle him and when he saw the limes in Stiles’ hand, he took a steadying breath. “One second.”

“Yeah, okay,” Danny said, his tone entirely too skeptical as Derek crouched down just enough to smack Stiles’ arm as he grabbed the limes from his boyfriend. 

“We keep an extra stash underneath the counters for--” Derek cleared his throat as Stiles took his dick the rest of the way down his throat, “--emergencies,” Derek choked out as he tossed a slightly crushed lime messily into the mojito. Danny must have been satisfied enough because Stiles heard the scratch of the stool being pushed from the bar and Derek braced his hands on the edge of the counter once again. 

His pupils were practically blown as he stared down at Stiles, his mouth agape and his chest heaving as he finally let himself thrust shallowly into Stiles’ mouth. At that point, Stiles didn’t care if everyone was watching. He slid his hands around to cup Derek’s ass and he pulled him as close as possible. Derek’s cock pushed down his throat and his eyes glistened with unshed tears at the intrusion, but Stiles swallowed eagerly around Derek’s cock, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend. 

Derek exploded into his mouth with a growl, slamming his fist onto the counter as another bout of cheers erupted through the bar. Stiles drank his boyfriend in as his eyes slid shut in focus and a bit of pain as Derek threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair and gripped on tightly as if the touch was the only way to ground himself and remind him where they were. When he opened them, Derek was panting above him, sweat bubbling on his forehead and his face red as if he had just run a marathon. Stiles wasn’t sure he would ever believe he had been the one to make Derek look as incredible as he had at that moment. 

Stiles pulled away with a barely audible pop before he tucked Derek back into his jeans, zipping them up, and patting his handiwork lightly. Derek tugged at his hair and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, but a ghost of a smile was on his lips so Stiles had known he wasn’t too angry. 

The front door chimed again and Scott’s cheerful voice seemed to capture Derek’s attention as he shouted, “Where’s Stiles? I saw his jeep parked out front!” Derek should have looked panicked, but instead, a sly smirk crossed his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I was wondering the same  _ thing _ , McCall,” Derek commented as he walked to the other side of the bar, adjusting himself subtly as he went. “You’re here early for your shift,” he noted as he tossed a towel in Scott’s direction when he crossed behind the counter. Stiles tried to squirm back to hide from his friend, but he had known that if Derek didn’t want Scott to see him, he could have easily stopped him. 

Instead, he peeked above the counter - but not before clutching the bucket of limes to his chest again - to be sure no one else was looking before standing and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. Scott froze, his eyes darting down to where Stiles was licking his plump lips, before his gaze moved comically between the two men. 

“How about you make me a good, strong cocktail?” Stiles asked as he sauntered past Scott and over to Derek before adding, “easy on the tail.” Scott groaned and grabbed the sanitizing spray off of the back shelf, squirting haphazardly in the direction Stiles had come from. Stiles couldn’t  _ really _ blame him. 

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said fondly, pressing a gentle kiss to Stiles’ cheek as he passed. 

Stiles held out the bucket of fruit to his boyfriend and wiggled his eyebrows as he said, “What? You didn’t like my pick up  _ limes _ ?” Derek sighed heavily before grabbing the nearest seltzer spray and squirting it directly into Stiles’ face. Stiles couldn’t be mad about it - he was entirely too proud of himself and couldn’t contain his laughter as he skipped out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
